Whatsapp en FNAF! :D Cancelado
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Nunca les dejes a unos robots hacer un grupo de wattsap... No sabemos que podría pasar D: Diseños de Pole-Bear y SweetGirl :v Vengan a leer esta pendejada :D Pls
1. Empezando :D

**Este fanfic es por entretener y joder c: No hay lógica, viva el mundo sin lógica!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Puppet ha creado un grupo_

 _Puppet ha agregado a los Olds_

 _Puppet ha agregado a los Toys_

 _Puppet ha agregado a los Phantoms_

 _Puppet ha agregado a los Nightmares_

 _Puppet ha agregado a los guardias_

 _Puppet ha agregado a los demás humanos :v_

 _Puppet cambió el asunto del grupo a_ _ **"Familia Fazbear "**_

 _Puppet cambió la foto de portada (Todos abrazándose)_

Puppet: Holiiiiiiiis! :D

Shadow: No me partan la madre, Marisa ¿Qué es esta mierda?

Puppet: ¿No es obvio, oso con falta de cerebro? Nuestro propio grupo de Wattsap.

Bonnie: ¿Para que cojones necesitamos un grupo de wattsap?

Chica: :'v Yo apenas aprendí a manejar mi celular

Chicadele: :v No es mi culpa que seas tan poca máquina como para no saber tratar un celular

Chica: Morí en el 87 T-T No me reclames. Tú tuviste más vida que yo.

Marionette: ¿De que mierda se quejan? Yo morí antes que todos -_-

Shadow: c: Nadie pidió tu opinión, títere con anorexia

Mangle: OOOOHHHHH! 7w7 Bardo!

Bonbon: ¿Leí bardo? Quiero *q*

Marionette: A ver... Pendejo ¿Que permiso necesito de tu parte para opinar?

Shadow: Nadie te llamó. Regresa a morder la almohada para Toy Golden como sabes hacer

Marionette: YA VALISTE VERGA, PAJERO DEL ORTO ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

Shadow: Queti Bv

Shaxy: Shadow por favor... No seas grosero

Puppet: D: Si, Shadow, obedece a Shadow Bonnie ¡Ella es más racional que tú!

Shadow: Dijo la que anda de novia con su propio hijo 7_7

Golden: CALLATE LA BOCA, MIERDA CON CUERPO DE HUMANO

Shadow: NO ME CALLO NADA, OXIGENADO TEÑIDO, MAMÓN

Freddy: Soy el jefe y digo que dejen de pelear

Golden: c: Soy Golden y te invito a cerrar la jeta

Mangle: :v Soy Mangle y quiero una pizza

Chicadele: Soy Toy Chica y quiero tener sepzo salvaje con Mangle 7u7

Mangle: 7w7 Soy Mangle y te espero en la Kid's Cove

Cherry: Soy hija de ambas y no quiero ver eso D:

Carol: 7u7 Soy hija de Chica y quiero ver el yuri rikolino

Puppet: :D soy Puppet y quiero nutella

Nightmare: -_- Soy Nightmare y quiero que todos se vayan a la verga

N Chica: Soy Nightmare Chica y te ordeno que le des duro contra el muro a Nightmare Marionette :3

N Marionette: :3 Vayase

N Marionette: :3 A la concha

N Marionette: :3 De su madre...

N Chica: D':

Nightmare: 7u7 Yo aceptaría esa propuesta

N Marionette: :D Calla o te meto un palo por el culo

Foxy: Ahora que lo pienso ¿Que hacen los Nightmares aquí?

Puppet: Yo los añadí con el permiso de Vinny

Foxy:...Momento ¿Vinny no es Phantom Marionette? ¿Cómo puede haber dos usuarios?

Puppet: ._. Concha de la lora...

Vinny: :D Tengo dos teléfonos

P Marionette: :D WIIIIIII!

P Puppet: JAJAJAJA :D

Patricia: JAJAJAJAJA :D

Vincent: :c Hijos, dejen las pendejadas!

Vinny: Ok ;-;

Patricia: :v Viejo aburrido, jamás me atraparás

 _Nightmare ha salido del grupo_

 _Puppet agregó a Nightmare al grupo_

Puppet: D: NO TE VASHAS

Chica: Solo queremos darte amors QnQ

Bonbon: Sí, solo queremos que nos ames :v

Nightmare: -_- Vete a la mierda, vieja conchuda

 _Golden ha eliminado a Nightmare del grupo_

Golden: :) Tomátela, perro de mierda

N Marionette: CAJETUDO, ESE ES MI HOMBRE

 _Golden ha eliminado a N Marionette del grupo_

N Chica: MI ONIICHAN! \3

Golden: B) Hasta la vista, beiby

 _Golden ha eliminado a N Chica del grupo_

N Foxy: ¡¿QUE PASA CONTIGO?! ¡MI MUJER!

 _Golden ha eliminado a N Foxy del grupo_

N Mangle: MI SENPAI! \\\3

 _Golden ha eliminado a N Mangle del grupo_

N Bonnie: EL AMOR DE MI VIDA! D:

 _Golden ha eliminado a N Bonnie del grupo_

Plushtrap: NO QUIERO SER EL ÚNICO CONEJO AQUÍ! D:

Golden: C: Pues largo

 _Golden ha eliminado a Plushtrap del grupo_

N BB: Al cabo que es mi seme -.-

Golden: :3 Vete con él

 _Golden ha eliminado a N BB del grupo_

N Carol: AHORA DE DONDE SACO YAOI?!

Golden: :v No es mi asunto

 _Golden ha eliminado a N Carol del grupo_

N Freddy: ¡MI NOVIA!

Golden: e.e

 _Golden ha eliminado a N Freddy del grupo_

N FredBear: Deja de hacer lo que se te da la regalada gana solo porque tu puta madre te nombró administrador del grupo...

Golden:... Puto eres tú n.n

 _Golden ha eliminado a N FredBear del grupo_

Nightmarionne: ¡¿KISAWEA?! ¡TE VOY A MATAR GOLDEN!

Golden:...

Fredderic: ¿No la vas a eliminar?

Golden: ;-; Es que es la nightmare de mi mamá...

Bonnie: -.- Mamón incestuoso tenías que ser

 _Bonnie ha eliminado a Nightmarionne del grupo_

 _Chica ha enviado un video al grupo (Un JereMike )_

Mike: :D Vayanse todos a la chingada

Jeremy: :D Igualmente

 _Mike y Jeremy han salido del grupo_

Puppet: Oh bueno...

Fritz: ¿Ya es hora de comer? Me muero :'c

Puppet: Oh, creo que sí...

Kelly: :D Yo cociné hoy! Les hice mis cupcakes! ¿Quién quiere?

 _Todos menos Candy han dejado el grupo_

Kelly: ... :'v Candy ¿Tú quieres?

Candy: Más para mí! *-*

Kelly: c: Vale, yo violaré a Stacy por haber abandonado el grupo... Jaja

 _Candy y Kelly han abandonado el grupo_


	2. Somos divinas B)

**Este fanfic es por entretener y joder c: No hay lógica, viva el mundo sin lógica!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Chicadele ha creado un grupo_

 _Chicadele ha añadido a las hembras Olds (Chica y Carol)_

 _Chicadele ha añadido a las hembras Toy_

 _Chicadele ha añadido a las hembras Phantoms_

 _Chicadele ha añadido a las hembras Nightmare_

 _Chicadele ha añadido a las humanas_

 _Chicadele cambió el asunto del grupo a_ _ **"Mujeres al poder "**_

 _Chicadele cambió la portada del grupo (Un signo femenino)_

Nightmarionne: No mamen... ¿Por qué me agregaron al grupo? qnq

Mangle: :v Eres mujer ¿No? La nightmare de Puppet

Nightmarionne: -_- Si, pero no quiero estar aquí

Chica: :3 Te jodes. Es nuestro paraiso mujeril ¿Cierto Shady?

Shady: Bv Ua ua!

Puppet: :D Mi propio grupo de mujeres! Siiiiii!

BG: n_n Me siento una mujer ahora

Jack-O-Chica: -_- Callate mocosa

BG: :v No eres mi mami para decirme que hacer

Bonbon: ._. Sonaste igualita a la del audio de la mordida del 87 por Foxy

Mangle: D: Pero si lo hice yo a eso!

Bonbon: Ya sé, pendeja. Me refería al audio ¿Recuerdas esos días en las que le echaban la culpa a Foxy? e_e

Mangle: :'v hasta que papi Scott hizo nuestro juego

Puppet: qwq Yo lo maldigo por no hacerme más femenina...

Mangle: D: ¡¿De que te quejas?! ¡A mi me creen macho por que el puto hombre del telefono...Lease, Vincent :v... Me llamó "Él"! QnQ

Puppet: AL MENOS TU DISEÑO SI ES BIEN FEMENINO! MÍRAME A MÍ! PARESCO UN PUTO PAYASO! T-T

Carol: Tranquila Puppet UnU al menos te toman en cuenta... Cherry y yo solo somos un adorno más q_q

Chica: :c ¿Me están jodiendo? A mí me creyeron hombre hasta que vieron mi nombre. Y encima hay gente que me cree Pato

Mangle: -.- No los culpo. Estabas gorda y tu pico era achatado... Los pollos tienen pico curveado

Chica: Que eres ahora?! Experta en animales?!

Mangle: Io k c no zoy 100tifico

N Carol: No empieces con ese meme de mierda, me da cancer ¿No pudiste pensar otra cosa para responder?

Mangle: Pa k quieres saber eso, jaja saludos

N Mangle: D': MIS OJOOOS!

N Carol: LA VOY A MATAR!

Chicadele: Mangle, usualmente te doy la razón 7_7 Pero esta vez te quedas castigada sin sexo por una hora

Mangle: D'X NOOOO!

N Chica: ._. ¿Una fucking hora? ¿Que tantas veces al día se cogen ustedes dos?

Mangle: c: Que ti

N Chica: :'v Díganos

Cherry: T-T Yo no quiero saber...

N Chica: HOMOFÓBICA DE MIERDA

Cherry: NO SOY HOMOFÓBICA, MALDITA COPIA DIENTUDA DE CHICA! SON MIS MAMIS! ESO ES RARO PARA MÍ!

N Chica:...HOMOFÓBICA

 _Cherry ha enviado una imagen al grupo (Yuri hard entre Chica y Bonbon)_

 _Cherry ha enviado una imagen al grupo (Un Fonnie y un Frennie muy hardcore)_

Cherry: ¿Si fuera homofóbica tendría estas bellezas en mi celular? 7_7

N Chica: *q* ¿Tienes más de esas? :D

Chica: D: WTF?! DE DONDE LAS SACASTE!

Cherry: :3 Dulce las hizo para mí

Bonbon: Pero sho jamo a Bonnie Q-Q

P Chica: c: Nos vale verga, queremos mas zukulemcia

P Puppet: Ri-Ku-Ra! Ri-Ku-Ra! *-*

Puppet: :3 No soy parte de este satanismo...

Mangle: ¿Ah no?

 _Mangle ha enviado un Link al grupo_

Puppet: ¿Eso?

Puppet:... MANGLE, CAJETUDA DEL ORTO

Mangle: :D Jajaja! a huevo, triunfó el mal!

P Carol: ._. ¿Que mandaste?

Mangle: Un fic de Puppet x Male!Rayita ^^

Puppet: CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE VOY A ARRANCAR LOS CABLES!

Endo: :v No te metas con mi dueña, she

Kelly: ._. Acabo de agarrar el celular y tengo como 70 mensajes de este grupo ¿De que me perdí?

Endo: :v Hola señora Guardia

Kelly: :D Hola Endo ¿Que haces en un grupo de mujeres?

Endo: Soy parte de Mangle, teoricamente soy mujer

Stacy: ._. Pensé que eras un loro

Endo: Lo era, pero la apariencia me ayuda mucho ;)

Mangle: :'D Oh, mi pequeño endo

Chicadele: Nuestro pequeño endo uwu

Cherry: :'c no me excluyan

Kelly: D: De que nos perdimos?!

Stacy: Queremos salseo :'c

Candy: :'v Igualmente

Nightmarionne: ¿Y estas quienes son?

Kelly: Bv somos las supremas OC de Dulce, la jefa después del señor Scott

Nightmarionne: D: Ella es tan poderosa como papá Scott?

Kelly: Casi casi. Solo tiene el poder sobre nosotras tres :'v

BG: Estoy confundida

Kelly: Pronto entenderás, dulzura

 _Bonbon ha enviado un audio al grupo_

 _Mangle: WUAAAAHHHH! PUPPET! ALEJA ESA SARTÉN!_

 _Puppet: ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡BAJA DEL TECHO, COBARDE!_

 _Bonbon: Saluditos al grupete_

Kelly: XD Atraparon a Mangle

P Mangle: :O

Chica: Por lo de Puppet nwn

P Puppet: ¿A eso le llaman audio? Vean esto 7u7

 _Patricia ha enviado un audio al grupo_

 _Vinny: H-hermano, espera...me duele!_

 _Brad: Quédate tranquilo... ya casi acabo_

 _Vinny: ¡P-pero duele! ¡Sácalo ya!_

 _Brad: Solo quedate quieto o todo será peor..._

Kelly:...OH

Chica: ...MY

Bonbon: ...GOD

P Chica: :O

Stacy: EL BRANNY ES REAL! :'D

Kelly: :'D ME MUERO!

Mangle: SHA MORÍ!

Carol: O|_|O ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESE AUDIO?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TUS HERMANOS?!

P Puppet: 7u7 Eso es Top Secret

Cherry: *q* Yaoi

Candy: D: Mi bebé está siendo violado por su hermano!

Kelly: 7w7 Oshe zhy, que rica violación

Stacy: Zukulemtha 7w7

Chica: 7w7 Musho

BG: No entiendo ni máis qwq

Puppet: ¿Están conscientes de que Vincent se enfadará, no?

P Puppet: ¿A quién le importa? 7u7 Mi padre no tiene porque enterarse

 _P Golden se ha añadido a si mismo al grupo_

 _Brad se ha añadido a si mismo al grupo_

: C: Hola

Brad: C: Perras

Patricia: D: Miercoles

Chica: O_O ¡¿Cómo frutas hizo eso?!

Carol: D: Brujería!

Mangle: *n*

Brad: -_- Nomás vengo a avisar que ese jodido audio está malpensado. Solo estaba tratando de destrabarle a Vinny un cepillo que "alguien" dejó caer sobre él

Mangle: :| Ups...

Kelly: qnq ¿El Branny no es real?

Brad: -.- No, y nunca lo será

Stacy: :c a la mierda todo! Viva el Cry Child x Brother Mask Foxy

Chica: VIVA! :'v/

Brad: ¿Por qué carajos le llaman a Vinny "Cry child" y a mí "Brother Mask Foxy"? ._. Tenemos nombres... ¿Saben?

Kelly: :v si, pero así les llamamos. Dulce quería llamarle a tu hermano "Kenny" como todos hacen, pero el nombre ya estaba ocupado

Brad: Wut...

 _Marionette se ha añadido a si mismo al grupo_

Marionette: C: Yo soy el único Kendall aquí. Perras sarnosas :D ¿Oyeron? ¡EL ÚNICO KENNY!

 _Marionette salió del grupo_

Cherry: Coñooooo! Dejen de hacer eso, me asustan! :'C

Brad: -.- Igualmente yo me refería a por qué esos apodos

Bonbon: UvU Vinny shoraba mucho

N Carol: Y tú usabas esa puta máscara de Foxy para asustarlo c:

Brad: D: ACASO ME ODIAN TODAVÍA?!

Kelly: Yo solo te amo por el Branny. Si por mí fuera, te quemarías en el infierno.

Stacy: Sabias palabras, amor

Brad: -_- Vayanse a la mierda. Tú también, Patricia :v

P Puppet: QnQ

Candy:...

Brad: O_OU Tú no, mami

Candy: n.n

 _Brad ha salido del grupo_

 _P Golden ha salido del grupo_

Puppet: :| ¿Por qué se agregó desde ambos telefonos si solo habló desde uno?

Chica: :| No sé... Yo me sigo preguntando como se agregó solo D:

Bonbon: T-T Adiós yaoi Branny

Chica: Ya saben, Brad es una puta diva -.-

Chicadele: :| Pensé que la diva era Marionette

BG: ._. ¿No eras tú?

Nightmarionne: ¿No era yo? :'u

Puppet: Aguardenme un segundito... ¿Hace falta tener una diva en el grupo?

P Chica: O_O ¿no estarás hablando de broma, cierto?

Bonbon: La diva es la que mantiene el equilibrio de la divinidad en el mundo!

Chica: Sin ella somos como la pizza sin el queso!

Shady: Como las sombras sin la luz!

P Mangle: Como un Kouhai sin su senpai!

Chicadele: Como un vestido sin brillitos!

P Puppet: Como una caja musical sin música!

N Carol: Como el yaoi sin penes!

Mangle: Q_Q sabias palabras amiga...

Jack-O-Chica: :'c Me siento conmovida

Cherry: Tocaste en lo profundo de mi alma T-T Kyo

Bonbon: T-T Eres tan sabia...

N Carol: Bv alabadme, subditos

Nightmarionne: -_- No te pases de lista

P Puppet: :v Yo sé quien será nuestra diva guía

 _P Puppet ha agregado a Golden al grupo_

Golden:...Que cojones

Puppet: D: Golden, amorcito!

Golden: Q_Q mami ¿Que pasó?

Kelly: :3 Serás nuestra diva guía

Golden:...Keh

Mangle: Es perfecto para ser nuesta divina *-*

Chicadele: :D Alaben a Golden la diva!

Cherry: n_n Viva!

Bonbon: Nuestra salvadora!

Candy: :'D

Golden: No soy la diva de nadie

N Mangle: :'v Pero, señor Golden...

Golden: -_- Elimínenme del grupo o yo me salgo

Puppet: -.- Si por favor

P Chica: Puppet, deja de darle la razón a tu hijo :c

Kelly: Amargada QnQ

Stacy: T-T nos quiere dejar sin diva

Candy: D':

Golden:... _Escribiendo_

Golden:... _Escribiendo_

Nightmarionne: ¡¿QUE TANTO ANDAS ESCRIBIENDO?! ¡MANDA EL PUTO MENSAJE!

Golden: :3 El yaoi es una mierda t(OwOt)

Chica:...

Kelly:...

Cherry:...

Carol:...

Mangle:...

Chicadele:...

N Carol:... Puto de mierda

P Carol: Rompiste la cadena, pendeja D:

 _Dulce ha eliminado a Golden del grupo_

Dulce: C: Nadie se mete con mi yaoi, perra asquerosa

Kelly: Así se hace, mamá owo/

 _Chicadele ha agregado a Golden al grupo_

 _Chicadele ha eliminado a Golden del grupo_

Cherry: :| ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Chicadele: ;-; Porque yo quería eliminarlo

Chica: c: Yo también quiero disfrutar el placer de hacerlo

 _Todas las hembras agregaron a Golden al grupo_

 _Todas las hembras eliminaron a Golden del grupo_

: Ahora todas podemos ser divas Bv

Bonbon: Bv Somos divinas

Cherry: Bv oh yeah

Patricia: :D La venganza es dulce

Dulce: ._. No, yo soy Dulce

Kelly: Error! Mis cupcakes son dulces y las están esperando en la mesa nwn

Puppet:... **/!\ EVACÚEN LA NAVE**

 _Todas las hembras menos Candy y Stacy han salido del grupo_

Kelly:... Stacy, atrévete y no sabes como te voy a violar

Stacy: TwT lo siento, mi estómago es más importante

 _Stacy ha abandonado el grupo_

Candy: ._. ... :'v yo todavía quiero esos cupcakes

Kelly: :3 Yay

 _Kelly cambió el asunto del grupo a_ _ **"Cupcakes para todos"**_


	3. Fonnie y Fredden? :O

**Este fanfic es por entretener y joder c: No hay lógica, viva el mundo sin lógica!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Freddy ha creado un grupo_

 _Freddy ha añadido a los machos Olds_

 _Freddy ha añadido a los machos Toy's_

 _Freddy ha añadido a los machos Phantoms_

 _Freddy ha añadido a los machos Nightmares_

 _Freddy ha añadido a los guardias_

 _Freddy ha añadido a los machos humanos_

 _Freddy ha cambiado el asunto del grupo a_ _ **"Machos que se respetan"**_

 _Freddy ha cambiado la foto de perfil del grupo (Signo masculino)_

Freddy: Holaaaaa :D

Bonnie: Freddy, por el amor a la pizza ¿Por qué nos haces esto? T-T

Golden: -_- No necesitamos un grupo de Whatsapp para presumir lo guapos que somos ¿Sabes?

Marionette: ¿Guapo tú? ¡Jah! ¡Que buen chiste!

Golden: c: Cállate zorra... No vaya a ser que te elimine del grupo

Marionette: ^^ inténtalo perra. Freddy es el administrador aquí

Freddy: B) I'm so cool

P Freddy: :'v Yo quiero ser el administrador

N Freddy: Igualmente!

MiniFreddy1: Queremos mandar!

MiniFreddy2: Seh!

MiniFreddy3: Osos al poder!

Fredderic: D: Y nosotros?

Freddy: Tú no por travesti, los Golden's por oxigenados, Shadow y Nightmares por niggas y los minis no, por menores :D

MiniFreddy1: Ojalá te violen, pedobear!

Freddy: En tus sueños enano!

N Freddy: Deja de insultar a mis hijos o te meto el celular por el culo

Freddy: Ok ;-;

MiniFreddy1: 7w7 Jaja~

Bonbon:...¡¿Que mierda hago yo aquí?!

Freddy: ._. Bon, tu eres un macho...

Bonbon: SOY MUJER, PEDAZO DE CHATARRA ANDANTE!

Freddy:...BONNIE ES HETERO?! D: TODO ESTE TIEMPO CREI QUE ERAN PAREJA GAY!

Bonnie: Las únicas parejas gays que hay aquí... bueno, de hecho son muchas

Bonbon: Pendejos...

Bonnie:Lo siento querida. Esto no pasará de nuevo.

MiniFreddy2: 7u7 ¿Eres la novia de Bonnie? Según tu foto de perfil no estás nada mal

MiniFreddy3: Te faltan melones, pero neh... *Inserten emoji de luna pervertida*

Bonnie: ¡ALÉJENSE! ¡ELLA ES MÍA!

Bonbon: Chao vatos, chao hermoso ;*

 _Bonbon ha abandonado el grupo_

Bonnie: OwO

Nightmare:...Eres patético, amigo.

N Freddy: Pareces colegiala enamorada

N Marionette: -.- Estoy de acuerdo.

Bonnie: C: A ver, el nigga gay, el pedobear y la marioneta maricona se callan.

Foxy: e.e Oooohhh!

Nightmare: ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!

Fredderic: ._. ¿Nigga?

Nightmare: ¡ME LLAMÓ GAY! ¡NO SOY GAY!

Freddy: KEH :O

Foxy: Impaktadoh :O

Springtrap: Nube de bardo :D

N Marionette: ... ¡DIJISTE QUE ERAS GAY!

Nightmare: Nunca dije eso. Soy bisexual.

N Marionette: ¡¿POR ESO LE MIRABAS LOS MELONES A NIGHTMARE MANGLE?!

Nightmare: D: ¡¿What?!

N Bonnie: ¡¿Le mirabas los senos a mi mujer?!

Fredderic: -_- No es tu mujer

P BB: :v Nunca lo fue

Plushtrap: :v Eres muy cobarde como para decirle

N BB: :3 Eres más tsundere que yo

P Freddy: e_e oooh

Goldie: TDFW! :U

BB: Tutururu tururu! Tutururu! :D

N Bonnie: -_- Callence, conchudos...

Brad: Viejo, hasta yo tengo más oportunidad con Vinny, y eso que somos hombres, le llevo 10 años y somos hermanos c: Si yo no puedo tener nada con él, tu valiste verga oficialmente

Marionette: e_e esto amerita...

 _Marionette ha enviado un audio al grupo._

 _Audio: TOURN DOWN FOR WHAT! OOOOOOHHHHHH!_

Brad: Bv ¿Como lo ves, Dientudo?

N Bonnie: ._. Con los ojos

N Foxy:... Facepalm

Freddy: Facepalm

Golden: Facepalm

Bonnie: Facepalm nivel sayayin

Marionette: c: Das pena ajena

BB: :3 Más pena que yo, y eso que soy el más odiado del fandom

P Foxy: X'D Eres el nuevo BB

N Bonnie: D:

N BB: No me roben el puesto, putos -_-

Plushtrap: ._. Seh... No está lo suficientemente bueno como para que yo lo coja ¿Cierto amor?

N BB:...

 _N BB ha enviando una foto al grupo (N BB enceñando el dedo con cara de pocos amigos)_

Fredderic: Miren chicos, podemos ver el cuadro donde se le rompe el corazón :U

Golden: :v aaaaahí!

Plushtrap: :D amor, ese dedito es lo que te voy a meter esta noche. Y te haré gritar tan fuerte que vas a romper un vidrio.

N BB: ._.U Fack Yuuu Q_Q

Marionette: X'D Solo un idiota se entrega solito de esa manera

Golden: Como tú

Goldie: 7v7

Marionette: t(-_-t)

Freddy: Cuanto bardo en un solo gupo OvO

Nightmare: ._. Bardo es lo que leí en un fanfic de ustedes...

Freddy: ¿Yo? ._.

Nightmare: ._. Fue demasiado...Keh

Golden: Explícate, nigga

Shadow: e.e ¿Por qué no enseñarles?

 _Shadow ha enviado un link al grupo_

Foxy:... What the fuck

Bonnie: D: COOOOÑO DE MI MADRE!

Mike: Buenas. Acabo de entrar a Whatsapp ¿Que es ese link?

Mike:...

Mike: :'D Mi vida no será la misma

Jeremy: O_O ¡¿FOXY SE COGIÓ A BONNIE Y LO DEJÓ EMBARAZADO?! ¡¿FREDDY LE HIZO LO MISMO A GOLDEN?! D: TOY FREDDY ES SU HIJO?! SHADOW BONNIE ES MAMÁ DE BONNIE?! WTF!

Marionette: -_- ay no... Jeremy, solo es un fanfic

Shadow: ._. Si, te puedo asegurar que no me follé a Shady aun.

Golden: ¡¿POR QUÉ PUTA MIERDA SOY EL FUCKING UKE DEL PEDOBEAR SIEMPRE?! ¡SOY GOLDEN FREDDY! ¡YO SE LAS METO A TODOS AQUÍ Y LOS DEJO SIN CAMINAR TODO UN AÑO!

Freddy: D: Cálmate werito

Golden: Para colmo soy tu jodido hermano en uno de esos!

Bonnie: Es que se parecen...

Golden: Oh, estás diciendo que Springtrap, Bonbon, Plushtrap, P Bonnie, N Bonnie y tu deberían ser hermanos porque se parecen

Bonnie: q_q Mierda

Plushtrap: Iu, que ascazo

Foxy: Como si yo quisiera metérsela a Bonnie -_- ...Bueno, se la puedo meter, pero no se la chupo c:

Marionette: :| ¿Leiste todo?

Foxy: Oigan, soy Foxy the pirate. Leo todos los fics en los que aparezco Bv perdí mi ojo debido a que la ortografía de varios me quemaba, pero valió la pena :')

Freddy: ¿Leiste en los que eras mi uke? e_e

Foxy: ._. Esos decidí pasármelos...

Bonnie:... ¿Por qué discutimos de yaoi? Parecemos las chicas

Mike: :D No escondan a sus maracos interiores

Foxy: D: FUCK!

Bonnie: ¿Que no podemos unos hombres discutir de yaoi? Ellas discuten de yuri

Kuomi: e_e ¿Alguien dijo yaoi?

N Freddy: -_- Ya llegó el fundashi

Kuomi: e.e ¿Problemas, perras?

Goldie: :v Hola Kuomi!

Kuomi: ^^ Buenas, hijo del alma

Miles: D: ¡¿Hijo?!

Foxy: WTF?! D:

N Bonnie: D: ¡¿Que le hiciste a Dulce?!

Kuomi: :| ... ¡¿Wut?! :v Le digo hijo porque es mi creación

Miles: -_- Dulce me dice "Mi versión uke"

Foxy: :v Kumi te domina~

Miles: ¡CERRÁ EL ORTO, PAJERO!

N Foxy: :| ¿Que onda con tu lado argentino?

Miles: -_- Versión Masculina de Dulce... Duh

Kuomi: :'v ¿Ya dejaron de hablar de yaoi?

Nightmare: PA' QUE COÑO SE LOS RECUERDAS?!

Freddy: D: Este es un grupo de Machos, no podemos hablar de yaoi

Kuomi: -_- ... Mangle es recontra tortillera y no es más hombre, es más, miles de fans se la quieren tirar. Lo mismo con Chicadele

P Freddy: :| Que yo sepa, Chicadele es una de las más odiadas después de BB

BB: D: ¿Odian a mamá?

Marionette: C: Era de esperarse. Tiene el cuerpo de una puta que todas quieren.

Goldie: ._.

Freddy: ._.

Kuomi: ._.

Shadow: ._.

Golden:... ¿Acabas de halargarla?

Marionette: -_- ¿No puedo decir que tiene lindo cuerpo? Para ser mujer tiene mucha suerte.

Fredderic:... SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO BISEXUAL!

Bonnie: D: GÉRMENES!

Foxy: DX AHHHHHH!

Goldie: qnq Cariño, di que me amas

Marionette: -_- ...Jódete

Goldie: u.u Todo está bien...

Marionette: ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? -.-

Foxy: o_o Los bisexuales son más contagiosos con sus mariconadas que los gays D:

Nightmare:... ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

Goldie: TE VOY A PARTIR TODA LA JETA DE MIERDA QUE TIENES!

Kuomi: :3 Este bisexual quiere opinar... Pero mejor disfruto del bardo y le mando captura de pantalla a Dulce XD

Foxy: ._.U No dije nada...

Kuomi: Bueno, los dejo. Ya empezó Steven Universe!

BB: *-* Yo quiero ver! :D

P BB: :3 Yo igual

Foxy: ^^ Puedo, Freddy?

Freddy: -.- Adelante, ve

 **(...)**

 **Conversación privada entre Dulce-Ships-Locas y Kuomi-Senpai**

Dulce-Ships-Locas: ¿Están discutiendo de yaoi enserio? ._.

Kuomi-Senpai: 0_0 Tal como ves en la captura!

-Mh... Tengo una idea.

-¿Idea? Dime! Dime! :D

\- :3 Tu y yo queremos bardo...cierto?

-Siiii e.e

\- :3 Sígueme el juego. Tú ve a crear un grupo...

-Si, mi capitana :v

-^^/ Así se habla! ¿Vas a ser mi pasiva en mi boda?

\- :v La pasiva eres tú, yo soy un masho Bv

-Un macho suke -_-

-:3 Dijo la Neko

\- D: Las fujoshis somos activas!

-e.e Pero yo soy fundashi y estoy más metido en el tema que tú

\- QnQ vale, seré la pasiva de la relación

-Kuomi Wins Bv

 **(...)**

 _Kuomi ha creado un grupo_

 _Kuomi ha agregado a Foxy_

 _Kuomi ha agregado a Dulce-Ships-Locas_

 _Kuomi ha agregado a Bonnie_

 _Kuomi ha agregado a Freddy_

 _Kuomi ha agregado a Golden_

 _Kuomi cambió el nombre del grupo a_ _ **"Queremos Bardo :3"**_

 _Kuomi cambió la foto de perfil del grupo (Un Meme cualquiera)_

Dulce-Ships-Locas: :v Holaaaa

Bonnie: D: Oh no

Kuomi: :3 Muajajaja!

Golden:...Ay, no mamen

 _Golden ha abandonado el grupo_

 _Dulce-Ships-Locas ha agregado a Golden al grupo_

Dulce-Ships-Locas: Vuelve a intentar escaparte y te hago un fic donde haces un trío con BB y Marionette y eres el uke c:

Golden: :3 ¿De que quieren hablar, queridos? :D

Dulce-Ships-Locas: Así me gusta ewe

Foxy: T-T ¿No ibamos a ver Steven Universe?

Bonnie: Hazlo si quieres. Pero pasan puros episodios repetidos.

Foxy: Rebeca... ¿Por qué? qnq

Freddy: El hiatus se acabó, Foxy -.- Busca los episodios en internet.

Foxy: U.U ok

Kuomi-Senpai: :3 Los trajimos aquí para trazar un plan...

Bonnie: Plan?

Golden: Sean específicos

Freddy: =_=

Kuomi-Senpai: Queremos hacerles una broma a todos nwn

Golden: ¿Que clase de broma?

Dulce-Ships-Locas: e.e Ustedes escuchen... Bueno, lean :'v

 **(...)**

 **En el nuevo grupo de "La Familia Fazbear" (Solo los Toys y Olds)**

Chica: *-* Y entonces se besaron

Mangle: qnq yo sigo esperando que Onodera diga que es amor

Foxy: Hola Shavos

Bonnie: :* Hola guapo

Foxy: ;) Hola lindo

Mangle: o_o ... Keh pazhó

Cherry: *o* Yaoi!

Carol: 7u7 ...Papá? :|

Foxy: Si hija mía, soy yo :v

Bonnie: U3U y yo

Chica: ¡Foxy the pirate! ¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!

Bonnie: Pasa que él es mío ;)

Puppet: O_O Que carajo...

Bonbon: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Carol: D: AHHHHHH! ME FAMILIA SE DILUYE! ¡¿QUE PUEDE SER PEOR?!

Freddy: Que onda perros Bv

Golden: 3O yo soy tu perra amorcito

Puppet:...Eso es lo que podía ser peor.

Carol: X_X Morida estoy...

Puppet: Si, ya ves...

Freddy: Lo siento Carol, mi corazón fue cautivado por mi rubio amigo

Golden: wO Tú mismo lo dijiste amorcito

Carol:...LO QUE ME FALTABA!

Puppet: James Alfred Dorado Williams, explícate AHORA

Freddy: -3- Pasa, señora. Que yo le doy más placer en la cama que usted. A Golden le gusta ser el de abajo.

Bonnie: A mí también~ Es rico que te la metan

Foxy: 7u7 Es rico metértela~

Bonnie: 7w7

Bonbon:... PERO

Bonbon: TU Y YO

Bonbon: ESTAMOS JUNTOS

Foxy: ;) Estaban, él me pertenece

Puppet: Y nosotras qué?!

Carol: Si!

Chica: Lo mismo digo!

Foxy: :3 No sé -3- Yo estoy con mi conejito ahora

Bonnie: U3U

Golden: Y yo con mi osito café :3

Freddy: O3O

Bonbon: ¿Sabes algo, Bonnie? Jódete. Eres un imbecil. Lo mismo para tí, Foxy.

Foxy: Oh, vamos. No te lo tomes así.

Chica: Tú callate. Ahora estaré con Bonbon. Ella va a entenderme más que tú.

Carol: Fazbear, púdrete. Te di los mejores años de mi vida y nada... VETE A LA MIERDA!

 _Carol ha abandonado el grupo_

 _Bonbon ha abandonado el grupo_

 _Chica ha abandonado el grupo_

 _Puppet ha abandonado el grupo_

Foxy:...Eso no era el efecto que queríamos causar.

 _Mangle cambió el nombre del grupo a_ _ **"Los voy a masacrar"**_

Mangle: C: Hola...

Chicadele: C: Putos...

Cherry: C: ¿Disfrutan la vida?...

Fredderic: C: Esperamos que sí...

Candy: C: porque vamos a matarlos...

Marionette: C: Lenta...

Goldie: C: Y dolorosamente...

Springtrap: C: ¿Capish?

Foxy: D: ESPEREN! SOLO ERA UNA BROMA! queriamos engañarlos QnQ pero solo eso

Bonnie: T-T Yo amo a Bonbon, no tengo nada con Foxy y no me gusta que me la metan

Golden: YO ME VOY A SUICIDAR! POR ESTA PUTA BROMA MI MADRE NO ME HABLARÁ NUNCA MÁS!

Freddy: ¡¿Crees que es malo?! ¡Todos aquí perdimos a nuestras hembras!

Mangle: ^^ eso les pasa por pelotudos

Springtrap: :3 Son unos ineptos...

 **(...)**

 **Conversación privada de Bonnie y Bonbon.**

Bonnie: Amor? Estás ahí? Por favor, necesitamos hablar...  
 _Visto a las 2:49_

Bonnie: No me claves el visto!

Bonbon: ¡Me clavaste infidelidad, te clavo el visto!

Bonnie: Q_Q te juro que era broma lo de Foxy, mira!

 _Bonnie ha enviado una captura de pantalla_

Bonbon:...

Bonbon: Púdrete .l.

Bonnie: T-T Haré lo que sea para que me perdones

Bonbon:... ¿Usarías un traje de rokero? Ah, pero el que yo elija

Bonnie: Si con eso me perdonas lo hago!

Bonbon: Vale!

Bonnie: :'3 Te amo, conejita

Bonbon: ;) Y yo a tí, conejito. En el Back Stage?

Bonnie: -3- Sip

 **Misma conversación con Chica y Foxy**

Chica: ¿Por qué debería creerte que es una broma?

 _Foxy ha enviado una captura de pantalla_

Foxy: T-T Mi tesoro, no soy capaz de engañarte, eres el amor de mi vida!

Chica:... ¿Me cocinarás pizzas?

Foxy: Claro *Corazoncito*

Chica: Estoy en la Pirate Cove~ :D TE AMO!

Foxy: :'D Y YO!

 **Con Carol y Freddy**

Carol: -_- ...

Freddy: QnQ

Carol:... Si me consigues las grabaciones yaoi de las cámaras de seguridad te voy a perdonar. Ah! Pero...que sean de las hards.

Freddy: Lo juro.

Carol: :3 Estoy en la cocina, ven a apapacharme!

Freddy: :'D

 **Conversación de Puppet y Golden**

Golden: Por favor mamá, debes creerme. Ya viste la captura ¡¿Que más quieres?!

Puppet: Que sepas que soy muy feliz con Carol ahora. Nos amamos! Gracias por la broma. No me hubiera dado cuenta de que no necesitaba un hombre en mi vida.

Golden: Ah... está bien

Puppet: Me costará verte como mi hijo después de esto...

Golden: Lo siento.  
 _Visto a las 2:50_

 _2:55_

Puppet: XD Nah! era broma! Quería que te sintieras miserable también.

Golden: ¡¿Para eso me clavas el visto por 5 minutos?!

Puppet: e.e quería que pensaras que la conversación se había terminado

Golden:... Eres muy lista :'3

Puppet: :3 Y amorosa ¿Me das algo de amor? La prize corner sw siente vacía

Golden: :v ¿Puedo llevar chocolates?

Puppet: Mejor si los llevas :D

Golden: ^^ Voy

 **Conversación privada de Dulce-Ships-Locas y Kuomi-Senpai**

Dulce-Ships-Locas: XD Fue la mejor broma que pudimos hacer.

Kuomi-Senpai: e.e lo sé! ¿Me envías la captura?

 _Dulce-Ships-Locas ha enviado capturas de pantalla_

Dulce-Ships-Locas: :v Tenga

Kuomi-Senpai: XD Oh my god

Kuomi-Senpai: ._. Un momento...

Dulce-Ships-Locas: ¿Que pasa?

Kuomi-Senpai: ¿Me respondes algo?

Dulce-Ships-Locas: Sep :3

Kuomi: Senpai ._. ¿Por qué configuraste mi apodo como "Kuomi-Senpai"...¿Yo soy tu senpai?  
 _Visto a las 2:50_

Kuomi-Senpai: ¡DULCE, NO ME CLAVES EL VISTO! ¡CONTESTA!  
 _Visto a las 2:55_

 ** _Fuera de WhatSapp_**

La niña se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, claro, dejando sus lentes a un lado mientras chillaba como loca.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO CONFIGURÉ DE OTRA FORMA?! ¡CARAJO!


	4. Somos los pinches guardias :v

**Este fanfic es por entretener y joder c: No hay lógica, viva el mundo sin lógica!**

 **Les recomiendo leerlo desde wattpad, ahora podemos incluir imágenes y gifts en medio de los textos, cosa que aquí no se puede nwn**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Fritz ha creado un grupo_

 _Fritz ha agregado a Mikey Mouse_

 _Fritz ha agregado a Oxigenado_

 _Fritz ha agregado a Uva con patas_

 _Fritz ha agregado a Naranjita_

 _Fritz ha agregado a Nina the shipper_

 _Fritz ha agregado a Kevincito_

 _Fritz cambió el asunto del grupo a_ _ **"Wazuuup"**_

 _Fritz ha cambiado el ícono del grupo (Una foto JereMike 7u7)_

MikeyMouse: :3 Vales verdura, Fritz

Oxigenado: :c ¿Por qué soy el uke?

Kevincito: ¿Que onda con nuestros apodos Fritz? :'v

Nina the shipper: D: ¡¿Nina the shipper?! ¡¿Enserio?!

Naranjita: :'v A mi me gusta mi apodo

UvaConPatas: :'c Púdranse, valen verdura

Fritz: e.e Es que son apodos bonitos

Nina the shipper: C: Agradece que pusiste un ícono yaoi porque si no te mato..

Fritz: Es rika ¿No? 7u7

Oxigenado: ;-; Fritz ¿Que pasó contigo?

 _Fritz ha enviado una imagen al grupo (MEME :v)_

Nina the shipper: Te diré que pasó. Le mostramos Jonjou romántica, Love Stage, Maiden rose, Free! :3 Tu amigo ahora es fundashi...

UvaConPatas:...

Mikey Mouse:...

Oxigenado:...

Kevincito:...

Fritz: :D El lado oscuro es hermoso

 _Fritz ha enviado una imagen al grupo (Frivin 7u7)_

MikeyMouse: ¿Por qué?...

UvaConPatas: :| ...Me vale verga. Soy pansexual Bv

Oxigenado: Y yo soy bisexual ._. y me gusta shippear

Kevincito: :v Bisexual y tengo lindo novio

Natanjita: 7u7 Bisexual con novia

 _Naranjita ha enviado una imagen al grupo (Magnet versión Kelly y Stacy :v)_

MikeyMouse: ¡Sí! ¡Pero yo soy hetero!

UvaConPatas: Vamos Mike, no seas llorón

Oxigenado: :v El yaoi no es tan malo

Nina the shipper: 7u7 Es riko

Naranjita: 7u7 Y sexy

Fritz: 7u7 Oshe ez berdah

MikeyMouse: DEMENTES, DEJEN DE CORROMPER A NUESTRO AMIGO. LO VOLVERÁN MUERDE ALMOHADAS.

Kevincito: Mike, él ya es mi muerde almohadas e.e ¿Cierto?

Fritz: Kevin, no digas esas cosas por un chat grupal

Nina the killer: 7u7 ¿Grita mucho?

Kevincito: Seeeh ewe

Naranjita: *-* ¿Pide más fuerte mientras cubre su rostro y grita?

Kevincito : ._. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Naranjita: Mucho yaoi :3

MikeyMouse: DEJEN DE HABLAR DE ESO O ME LARGO DEL GRUPO!

UvaConPatas: :3 ¿Sabes que Doll es fujoshi, no?

MikeyMouse:... Mierda

Nina the shipper: 7w7 Es increible lo que puedes lograr con un anime

MikeyMouse: T-T ¿Por qué las fujoshis se empeñan en cagarnos la vida a los hombres?

Nina the shipper: No la arruinamos! La mejoramos consiguiéndoles pareja. Mike... ¿No has pensado en dejar a Doll y cogerte a Jeremy? 7u7

MikeyMouse:... No

Oxigenado: Él sabe que sería el seme y no quiere que le parta el culo

MikeyMouse:... ¿Disculpa? ¿No has leido los fics o visto imagenes? Soy el seme

Oxigenado: ¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo soy mayor que tú!

MikeyMouse: Corrección, tu padre Jeremy Sr. el original es mayor que yo c:

Oxigenado: :3 Pero eres tsundere, yo soy desvergonzado

MikeyMouse: AL CARAJO CONTIGO! YO SOY EL SEME!

Naranjita: Esta pelea me aburre. Busquemos por Google y ya.

 _Nina the shipper ha enviado 9 imágenes y un link_

Nina the shipper: c: ¿Cuantos Mike's ukes hay ahí?

Kevincito: ._. Ninguno

Fritz: ewe Exacto

MikeyMouse: Bv

Oxigenado: QnQ La concha tuya

Kevincito : Oígan. Vincent no habló desde hace rato y nos clava el visto...

Fritz: Espera, deja que me fije que pasa.

Nina the shipper: Tarde, yo lo hice

Naranjita: ¿Que está pasando, Kelly linda?

Nina the shipper: XD

 _Nina the shipper ha enviado un audio_

 _Springtrap: ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE ESTO!_

 _P Golden: ¡Papá, largo! ¡Estamos ocupados!_

 _P Marionette: Eh...esteeee..._

 _Springtrap: ¡¿QUE LARGO NI QUE MIERDA?! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡SUELTA AL CHIQUILLO!_

Kevincito: O_O ...

MikeyMouse: ¿Que es eso?

Nina the shipper: :3 Adivinen, casi hubo Branny gratis XC

Fritz: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!

Oxigenado: Pensé que no eran pareja.

Naranjita: No son, pero casi se lo viola QnQ

Nina the shipper: T-T destino cruel

Fritz: T-T Puta berenjena

Kevinvito: :'v Coño

UvaConPatas: Dejen de quejarse. No iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Nina the shipper: ¡¿POR QUÉ TE EMPEÑAS EN DESTRUIR LAS MINIMAS ESPERANZAS DE QUE EL BRANNY SEA CANON?!

UvaConPatas: ¡TÚ NO ME DICES COMO CRÍAR A MIS HIJOS!

Nina the shipper: ¡NO DESTRUYAS LA SHIPP!

Kevincito: Disculpen ._. Estoy confundido... ¿Quienes son los hijos de Vincent?

Naranjita: :v Vinny, Brad y Patricia

Kevincito: ._. ¿Quienes?

Nina the shipper: -.- Phantom Marionette, Phantom Puppet y Phantom Golden

Kevincito: Ooohhh ._. ... Yo creí que Mike era hijo de Vins n.n

MikeyMouse:... Keh

Kevincito: Tú no eras Cry Child? ._.

MikeyMouse:... ¿Me ves cara de mocoso llorón? POR SI NO LO NOTASTE, TENGO 25 AÑOS

Kevincito: :'c Ay, tu odio

UvaConPatas: :v Serías una vergüenza como hijo

MikeyMouse: c: Yo no sé como tu hijo menor puede querer a un asesino como tú

Nina the shipper: o_o

Fritz: o_o

Kevincito: o_o

Oxigenado: o_o

UvaConPatas:... Repite eso si tienes valor.

MikeyMouse: O_O NO DIJE NADA

UvaConPatas: Eso creí, hombre calvo c:

MikeyMouse: -_- ...Ojalá el Branny se vuelva canon

Nina the shipper: :'D

UvaConPatas: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE, PEDAZO DE BASURA?!

MikeyMouse: :3 Ya leiste, uva pintada de dorado

 _Dulce-Ships-Locas se ha colado en el chat_

Dulce-Sips-Locas: 7u7 ¿Alguien dijo Branny? Pude oler a OTP a distancia.

Naranjita: 7u7

Nina the shipper: 7u7

Fritz: 7u7

MikeyMouse: c: la concha tuya, loli de cuarta

Dulce-Ships-Locas: ¿Dijiste algo? Hombre que aparece en mis fics y es shipeado al sheremaik? :3

MikeyMouse:...Es bueno tenerte en el grupo

Dulce-Ships-Locas: Lo sé Maik...Lo sé

MikeyMouse: Se escribe Mike

Dulce-Ships-Locas: Nadie te preguntó, Maik, me vale verga tu opinión c:

Fritz: TOURN DOWN FOR WHAT XV

MikeyMouse: t(-_-t) Vales berenjena

Naranjita: Oígan. A veces creo que merecemos un premio por lo que hacemos.

Fritz: Seh...

MikeyMouse: Apoyo a la neko

Kevincito: Cierto. Nos partimos el morro vigilando a esos locos ¿Y que nos dan? Un estúpido cheque de menos de 200 dólares.

UvaConPatas: Arriesgamos nuestra vida por ese trabajo.

Naranjita: ¡USTED NO OPINA NADA! D: ¡LOS MATASTE, ERES EL CULPABLE!

UvaConPatas: C: Pero yo no soy el jefe

Dulce-Ships-Locas: :v pero tú mataste a los niños y desde entonces los robots los quieren matar

UvaConPatas: Cállece no hable, usted, enferma mental

Dulce-Ships-Locas: ¿Enferma? ¿Me llamaste enferma?

MikeyMouse: :| Coño...

Oxigenado: Suerte, quédate de nuestro lado

Fritz: qnq

UvaConPatas: Es un día hermoso allá afuera  
Las flores florecen  
Los pájaros cantan  
Y mocosas como tú deberían shippear parejas normales como hetero sin parentezco o lazos sanguineos con edades similares en vez de puro yaoi, yuri, incesto, shotacón y lolicón

Naranjita:... Valió

Kevincito: Verga

Oxigenado: Señor

Nina the shipper: :v salseo

Dulce-Ships-Locas:... Escuchame una cosa, pajero del orto. Yo shipeo lo que se que raya de la cabeza, agradece a Dios que creo que eres Phone Guy o habría purple phone para rato... DEJA DE ROBAR EL DIALOGO DEL SEXY DE SANS! SOLO YO PUEDO HACER REFERENCIAS A OTRAS COSAS! MUCHO MÁS SI ES UNDERTALE! ACÁ TENGO TU CANCIONCITA PAPU!  
Es un día hermoso allá afuera  
Las flores florecen  
Los pájaros cantan~  
Y un pajero morado PANSEXUAL se porta de HOMOFOBICO (?)  
¿Lógica? Se suicidó tirándose por el inodoro

 _Dulce-Ships-Locas ha enviado una imagen (Purple Phone 7u7)_

MikeyMouse:...Le aplaudiría, pero no puedo hacerlo mientras presiono el botón del audio.

Nina the shipper: Yo si puedo, amor, ven a sostenerme el celu :v

Naranjita: No, da weba flojera :'v

UvaConPatas: T-T Ok, no está bien que diga esas cosas si soy Pansexual, pero Dulce...

Dulce-Ships-Locas: ¿Ajam?

UvaConPatas: ... ¡¿QUERRÍAS DEJAR DE SHIPPEAR A MIS HIJOS?!

Dulce-Ships-Locas: No c:

 _Foto Branny 7u7_

Dulce-Ships-Locas: c: No~

 _Otra foto Branny 7w7_

Dulce-Ships-Locas: C: No...

 _Foto de la OTP, o sea, BRANNY! 7u7_

Dulce-Ships-Locas: Y NO! :D

 _Otra foto rika más 7u7_

Nina the shipper: *q*

Oxigenado: :'v que alguien la saque del grupo

MikeyMouse: No puedo, es administradora...

Fritz: Lo sé, yo la hice administradora :3

Kevincito: D: FRITZ!

UvaConPatas: MALDITO CUATRO OJOS!

Dulce-Ships-Locas: Lo siento Vincent, no es mi culpa que tus hijos sean tan shippeables c: Deberías culpar a Scott Cawtton por hacer a tu hijo tan uke y a tu otro hijo tan seme

Naranjita: D: se supone que el grupo era solo para guardias ;-; No es que mamá me caiga mal...esas imagenes son rikas pero... T-T

Dulce-Ships-Locas: ¿Solo guardias? ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

MikeyMouse:... ¿No leiste el nombre del grupo?

Dulce-Ships-Locas: No, y por la foto de perfil pensé que hablaban de yaoi c:

Oxigenado: -_\ Facepalm

Dulce-Ships-Locas: Pero si quieren a todos los guardias nocturnos que vigilan robots, aquí...

 _Dulce-Ships-Locas ha agregado al grupo a Mini uva_

Dulce-Ships-Locas: :3 ahí tienen al que faltaba

UvaConPatas: ¡¿VINNY?!

Mini uva: :3 Hola! Que es este grupo?

MikeyMouse: No puede ser, ya nos largaron al pendejo -_-

Fritz: MAIK! ESE LENGUAJE CON EL MOCOSO!

UvaConPatas: ¡NO LE LLAMES MOCOSO! ¡PUTO!

Nina the shipper: ¡MÁS PUTO ERES TÚ! ¡ASESINO!

Kevincito: ¡LA WEA FOME CONCHETUMADRE!

Mini uva: Q_Q ...

Naranjita: -_- ...Oigan ¿Recuerdan que hay un niño en el grupo?

MikeyMouse: ._. ...Chuta

UvaConPatas: ¡SCHMIDT!

MikeyMouse: :'v ay, bueno

Mini uva: Me llegaron fotos del grupo :D Las quiero ver!

Dulce-Ships-Locas: :v para eso están las fotos, para verse~

UvaConPatas: NO LAS VEAS! BÓRRALAS!

Mini uva:...

Fritz: Cagamos o_oU

Mini uva: Awww Son muy lindas :3

Naranjita: ¿Enserio?

Fritz: Pensé que se traumaría con el incesto

UvaConPatas: ¡SMITH!

Fritz: ¡PRICE! :U

Mini uva: ¿Incesto? Lo voy a googlear a ver que me trae

UvaConPatas: O_O VINNY NO LO HAGAS! YO SÉ LO QUE TE DIGO!

Mini uva:... Nunca más

Nina the shipper: Bien hecho, cuatro ojos

Fritz: ¡¿POR QUÉ ES MI CULPA?!

UvaConPatas: ¡POR DECIRLE! ¡¿Y DONDE ESTÁ BRAD?! ¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE CUIDARÍA DE VINNY?!

Nina the shipper: -_- lo echaste... ¿Se te olvida? Está hablando con Fabián, Freddie y Carl.

Mini uva: T-T Mejor voy a buscarlo

UvaConPatas: -.- No, ahí te quedas

Oxigenado: Oigan, acabo de reflexionar sobre mi vida... y me di cuenta de algo.

Kevincito: ¿Que eres bien pasivo?

Naranjita: ¿Que eres teñido?

Mini uva: ¿Que no te afeitas? ._.

UvaConPatas: ¿Que te gusta que te la metan?

Nina the shipper: ¿Que no vas a conseguir pareja porque Mike tiene a Doll?

Dulce-Ships-Locas: T-T Como me arrepiento de haber agregado a Doll en el fic. Podría tener Jeremike ahora mismo...

MikeyMouse: Gracias universo 0_0

Oxigenado: -_- No... Vinny ahora es Phantom Marionette ¿Cierto?

UvaConPatas: ¿Recién ahora te das cuenta? Por si no sabes, soy Springtrap o_o

Nina the shipper: :v Sarcasmo everywere

Oxigenado: No es eso... ¿Como carajos puede escribir si es ciego? Es más ¿Como diablos puede leer nuestros mensajes?

Kevincito: ...

Naranjita: ...

Dulce-Ships-Locas: ...

UvaConPatas: ...

Fritz: ...

MikeyMouse:... ¿Magia negra?

Mini uva: No, le instalé a whatsapp una App donde los mensajes se eschuchan. Son como mensajes de voz.

Oxigenado: Eso contesta una duda ¿Pero como le haces para escribir?

Mini uva: n.n Brad me enseñó a memorizar el teclado. Pero por si acaso, la App también transforma audios en mensajes.

UvaConPatas: ._. Vaya, como avanza la tecnología

Fritz: Sigo preguntándome por qué estás en un grupo de GUARDIAS

Nina the shipper: :v En teoria es un guardia. Digo, vigilaba a los Nightmares ¿Cierto?

Fritz: -.- Pero esos eran sueños que tuvo en el coma

Mini uva: SI VAS A DISCUTIRME ALGO, QUE SEA DE CARA, PENDEJO! NO TE HAGAS EL JEFE CONMIGO PORQUE A TI TE DOMINA UN RUBIO OXIJENADO QUE TE LA METE TODAS LAS NOCHES! TENGO OJERAS POR ESCUCHARTE GEMIR COMO PUTA!

UvaConPatas: ¡VINNY!

Mini uva: Viejo decrepito, usted se calla. Por su culpa yo estoy MUERTA :v vales verdura

Oxigenado: O_O ¿Vinny es así?

Mini uva: ajjzjajAkxnaiznasl1$&1*',!*shxa£¤¥¡

Mini uva: Lamento eso, Mangle me sacó el celu Q_Q Tuve que quitárselo.

UvaConPatas: -.- Ya me parecía raro que insultaras de esa forma

MikeyMouse: :| Y que te llamaras a ti mismo "muerta"

Fritz: Fucking Mangle, la voy a encontrar

Mini uva: ^^ los veo después, voy a comer algo

Nina the shipper: :v bay, hijole

Kevincito: Póngale contraseña a su celu :v

 **Fuera de whatsapp**

-¿Ya me devuelves el celular?- La marioneta ciega tanteó el hombro del oso dorado fantasma, este no le dio el telefono hasta asegurarse de borrar fotos, y sacar a su hermanito del grupo. Después le entregó el telefono.

-Ten.

-¡Gracias! ¿Y que hiciste con él?

-Nada, solo le borré cosas... No queremos que ande lento ¿Verdad?

-Nop ¿Ya podemos ir a jugar?- Preguntó subiéndose a la espalda de su hermano, haciéndole reaccionar y ceder a su petición llevándolo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Vale... Pido la ficha roja.

-¡Y yo la azul! ¿Le podemos dar la amarilla al señor FredBear?

-Mh...Bien.


	5. ¿The shipp is real? -

**Este fanfic es por entretener y joder c: No hay lógica, viva el mundo sin lógica!**

 **Les recomiendo leerlo desde wattpad, ahora podemos incluir imágenes y gifts en medio de los textos, cosa que aquí no se puede nwn**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Cherry ha creado un grupo_

 _Cherry ha agregado a las Toys_

 _Cherry ha agregado a las Olds_

 _Cherry ha agrehado a las Phantoms_

 _Cherry ha agregado a las Nightmares_

 _Cherry ha agregado a las humanas_

 _Cherry cambió el ícono del grupo (La foto Branny del multimedia 7u7)_

 _Cherry ha cambiado el asunto a_ ** _"¡LA SHIPP IS REAL! "_**

Carol: O_O Cherry...no juegues con este asunto

Cherry: ¡NO JUEGO!

Puppet: D: Cherry, resume la información!

Carl: *-*

Cherry: Ok! Estaban en la Prize corner...

Puppet: :'v ¿Mi hogar? ¡Espero que no hayan manchado!

Mangle: ¡A nadie le importa! ¡Sigue contando!

Puppet: 7n7

Cherry: El caso es este, Gold tropezó, se llevó a Miri por delante y entonces...

Chicadele: ¡¿QUE PASÓ?!

Cherry:... ¡MUAAAAC! ¡MUAC MUAC MUAC! 030

Carl: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ¡LA OTEPEH!

Mangle: ...¿Que hace Carl aquí? Este es un grupo exclusivo

Chica: :3 Solo de mujeres, por eso Carl está aquí

Mangle: ¡¿What?! ¡No me jodan!

 ** _Chat privado entre Mangle y Chica_**

Chica: -_- Es transexual, mensa. No le digas esas cosas o la herirás

Mangle: ...¿Transexual? ._. ¿Tiene sexo con trenes?

Chica: ¡NO! ¡Es una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre!

Mangle:...

Mangle: D: ¿Carl es un animatrónico? Yo pensé que era al revés el asunto qnq

Chica:... Bonbon sabrá explicarte mejor

 ** _Volviendo al chat grupal_**

Chicadele: Este no es caso importante! ¡¿SON CANON?!

Kelly: ¡TIENEN QUE SER CANON! A

Stacy: :'v lo anhelamos

BG: Yo me renuevo con canon~ Canon es mi colchón~

Carol: :v Dormir, soñar~

Cherry: :v Con Canon! Canon está en mis sueeeños

BG: UvUr con Canon~ Con canon duermo yo

Carol: Titititiri~ :D

Chica: ¡¿QUIEN ES ESE TAL CANON, JOVENCITA?!

BG: D': Una marca de colchones mami

Puppet:...Dejen de escuchar la radio Argentina. La publicidad es ridícula

Bonbon: SOMOS MILES DE MUJEEERES! EN UNA SOLA! MILES DE MUJEREEES! EN UNA SOLAAAAAA!

Puppet: Kill me plz

Chica: YA! CHERRY! SON CANON O NO?!

Cherry: En realidad solo se besaron qwq No sé si son pareja...

Mangle: Puta madre T-T

Carol: Algún día serán canon, lo sé

Kelly: Le rezaremos al Dios del Yaoi~

N Mangle: Novatas, yo le hice un altar

Glenda: ¿Enserio? Igualmente!

Margaret: Venga esa mano, amiga!

Glenda: :v/

Mangle: Órale cabrón~ Y cuando planeas conquistar a N Bonnie? e.e

N Mangle: :3 No es tu asunto, zorra de sexo dudoso

Patricia: Mierda, va a empezar de nuevo

Kelly: Ocultense

Candy:... Mierda

Chica: Yo no dejo de pensar que se insultó a si misma porque es su Nightmare (?)

Mangle: Tal vez no sea mujer, tal vez no sea hombre...pero... soy... soy... UN SÍ! (?)

Stacy: Soy un cacahuate sí~

Puppet: Eres un cacahuate sí~

Glenda: Todos somos cacahuates sí~

Margaret: CACAHUATE! CACAHUATE SÍ!

Kelly: Mangle no debería sentirse mal :v Al menos no es Frisk

Mangle: Cierto, Frisk...es Frisk. Lo único que tiene en los pantalones es DETERMINACIÓN

Stacy: Pls, viva el Sanrisk~ Sea hetero o yaoi... PREFERENTEMENTE EL YAOI!

Chicadele: |FIGHT| A mi me gusta el Soriel

Stacy: |FIGHT| Yo shipeo a Toriel con Asriel!

Chica: Incesto Time

Chicadele: | MERCY| 7u7 suena zukulemto

Stacy: :D

Kelly: Confirmado, Frisk no es un sí...es Frisk

Candy: :'v ojalá la relación de mis hijos fuera un si

Kelly: ¿No querías detenerlos a toda costa como Vincent?

Candy: Oh Kelly, no soy una madre cualquiera...

Stacy: :v Pos, no todos tenemos una madre gata

Candy: Soy... ¡UNA MADRE FUJOSHI!

Kelly:... ¡Adóptame pls! :D

Stacy: w Y a mi!

Candy: :v Si saben que si las adopto su relación sería incestuosa?

Kelly: 7u7 No me molestaría tener una hermana tan sexy

Stacy: Igualmente nuestra relación ya es incestuosa

Bonbon: :| KEH

Chica: OIE KOMO?

Kelly: Dulce es nuestra creadora, por ende nuestra madre, ambas somos "hermanas" aunque nos crearon como amigas

Carol: :v Ya nos faltaba este tipo de Yuri~

Mangle: Crear? :|

Stacy: :v Si, nosotras no existimos

Chicadele: Wtf?

Kelly: Velo de esta forma. Hay tantos universos como los nuestros, con otros personajes, parejas, sexualidades. Este es solo uno de esos tantos y fue creado por Dulce-Chan. No es real~ Somos ficción. Hasta lo que estoy diciendo ahora, dije y diré lo controla ella :D

Stacy: Es shokeante al principio pero se va entendiendo :3

Puppet:... ¿Quien me acompaña a suicidarme?

Carl: Q_Q Mi vida no tiene sentido

Bonbon: Pa' ke vivir

N Chica: ¡OLVIDEN LA DEPRESIÓN! ¡LA SHIPP ESTÁ EN ACCIÓN!

Puppet: ¡Al carajo el suicidio! ¡¿Que pasó?!

Patricia: :v Vine de metida. Pude oler la OTP a distancia 7u7

N Chica: Los veo *-* Están acercados uno al otro, acaban de tropezar y no pueden levantarse... Parecen molestos, pero se nota el sonjoro... Akdbjahsa Vinny está muy nervioso~

Matgaret: ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Stacy: LA WEA TIERNA HERMANO

Carl: ¡SACA FOTO, CTM!

N Chica: :'v es que no se como se hace

Kelly: Vales verdura wey :'c

N Chica: Vengan a ver ustedes si quieren ŪnŪ

Kelly: :'v Es que perdimos las piernas en Malvinas

Bonbon: :| ...¿Malvinas?

Chica: ¿Que pizza es eso?

Kelly: ;-; Una isla, una isla que se robaron los piratas de Inglaterra

Stacy: QnQ pa' ke vivir

Mangle: Empiezo a creer que son Argentinas 7_7

Stacy: CÁLLATE! NUESTRA ISLA! NANSNAKJSA!

Candy: :v Yo distraigo a mi marido, ustedes saquen fotos por meh

Margaret: Dale, mamá gata Bv

Bonbon: Ya fui~ La wea, los veo

Kelly: ¡LA OTP! ¡AJXJSJDKALAA!

Chicadele: No consigues esta calidad desde las cámaras~

Mangle: 7u7 claro

Carol: :v Yo llegué hace rato, por eso les clavaba el visto

BG: :'v de que me perdi? Me crashean el celu con tantos mensajes

Nightmarionne: :v Calla mocosa!

Chica: CALLATE TU, CONCHUDA DE MIERDA! CON MI HIJA NO TE METAS!

Carol: EXACTO, NO TE METAS CON MI HERMANA!

Nightmarionne: qnq

N Mangle: :v Jah

Bonbon: Me mata verlos así sin que se besen

Chicadele: Oh~ Mi cerebro acaba de pensar algo! ¿Y si los empujamos?

Patricia: ¿Como? ¿Una rubia tetona como tú tiene cerebro? Pensé que te habías hecho tantas cirugias que no alcanzó espacio con tantas siliconas, y te retiraron el cerebro.

Chicadele: :3 ...Vete a la mierda

Puppet: Espera! Hablas de...hacer que se besen?

Chicadele: Noooo, voy a hacer que se den una hostia... SI PENDEJA!

Puppet: -n- No te la agarres conmigo. Hazlo con Patri, ella te dijo rubia tetona y sin cerebro

Mangle: 7v7 Mi rubia tetona inteligente y hermosa~

Chicadele: 7w7 Beibeh, quieres foto por privado?

Mangle: 7w7 Ci kiero

Carol: Yuri plox

Patricia: Volvamos al plan :v

Bonbon: *-* Es una gran idea

Carl: ¡Yo lo hago!

Cherry: No, en ti no confiamos :c

Carl: Que? QnQ why?

Mangle: 1) Odiabas a Vinny porque te gustaba Brad, lo querías fuera de la competencia 2) Fue tu idea meter a Vinny a las fauces de FredBear 3) Eres una pendeja~

Carl: T-T Pero yo amo a Freddie ahora! Además me gusta la OTP

Stacy: ¡No vasta con que solo te guste! ¡DEBES AMARLA! ¡LUCHAR POR QUE SEA CANON! ¡PELEAR CON SANGRE Y ESPADA CONTRA LOS HATES Y HOMOFÓBICOS! ¡HACER FANARTS! Y fanfics, como yo -3-

Mangle: Es mucho más que una shipp!...es... LA OTP!

BG: OTP!

Glenda: OTEPEEEEH!

Bonbon: 7u7 Yo pido un fic de ellos

Stacy: e.e Vale, lo hago! Lemmon?

Carol: 7u7 si puedes hazlo hardcore, no olvides hacer el lemmon final despues del lemmon del medio

Stacy: 7u7

Kelly: No sé ustedes, a mí me recuerdan mucho a Argentina x Chile :v

Stacy: Por?

Kelly: Porque Chile y Argentina son "Hermanos de Cordillera" 7u7 Vinny debería ser Argentina y Brad Chile~ Ya tu sabeh, porque Arge es el uke w

Bonbon: ¿A poco shippean paises?

Kelly: ¡RUSIA x FRANCIA! ¡WEBONA!

Stacy: ¡MEXICO x U.S.A.!

Chicadele: :U Inglaterra x Malvinas?

Kelly:... Como una relación de Amo y esclavo?

Chicadele: 7u7

Stacy: 7u7 Baia baia, con el látigo mameh

Mangle: :v Yo shippeo incesto de Argentina x Malvinas, esos sí son Vinny y Brad owo porque Malvinas es Argentina, o sea de la sangre del país ewe es más pequeño... MALVINAS ES SHOTA! XV

N Mangle: Se dan cuenta de que están comparando paises con dos hermanos?

Bonbon:... arriba el Perú x Argentina, no me importa nada, vieja

Kelly: AKDJAKXJAKSNA!

Stacy: ^^/ Bon es la onda~

Bonbon: Bv

Carl: ._. ...Puedo hacerme cargo?

Kelly: :3 nop, Patricia lo hará

Patricia: No quiero TwT papá me mataría

Margaret: 7u7 yo me hago cargo! Puedo usar mis tentaculitos

Chicadele: Esa es la actitud!

Stacy" *0* Omg, se acerca...

Chica: *-* Yyyyyyy...

Kelly: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *0*

Bonbon: KISS NOW KISS!

Mangle: PLOX! ME MUERO!

Chica: SHO SHA MORI! Literalmente, estoy muerta

Puppet: FOTO! PAL FACE!

Margaret: :'3 La vida es bella

 _Marionette se ha colado al grupo_

Marionette: ¡USTEDES, PERRAS INMUNDAS DEL AVERNO!

Puppet:...¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS HACE ESO?!

BG: D: Es el brujo!

Chicadele: No es un brujo, es la perra que nos da fanservice gratis e.e

Bonbon: 7u7 viniste a avisarnos algo?

Mangle: 7u7 Tal vez unas cámaras que debemos revisar

N Chica: 7w7 O una cita que podamos ver...

Marionette: LO ÚNICO QUE VERÁN SERÁ MI PUÑO EN SUS CARAS!

Chica: Oniichan, por qué esa agresión?

Marionette: NO ME LLAMES HERMANO MAYOR, LA CTM!

Puppet: Oye... Tranquilo viejo

Kelly: Che! Bajá un cambio, boludo :v

Stacy: Cómete un snikers UvU

Marionette: CÓMANSE USTEDES UNA POLLA, PENDEJAS!

Chica: Chicadele y yo estamos en contra el canivalismo

Stacy: Polla significa... nada

Puppet: Kendall Jack Peterson! Que es todo este escándalo?!

Marionette: Pasa que una de ustedes me hizo besar a Golden!

Chica:...

Carol:...

Cherry:...

Bonbon:...

Mangle:...

N Chica:...

N Mangle:...

Nightmarionne:...

Carl:...

Margaret:...

Puppet:... YO LAS MATO! OJALÁ CHARA LOS MATE A TODOS!

N Chica: No me culpes a mí! Estaba oscuro! No pude ver bien!

Puppet: PUEDES VER EN PLENA OSCURIDAD DE UNA CASA Y NO EN UNA HABITACIÓN MAL ILUMINADA?!

N Mangle: Plz Chica, no tienes remedio, ve al oculista

N Chica: No puedo, me echaron por pegarle con la silla

N Carol: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

N Chica: TENÍA UN ARMA!

N Mangle: ERAN UNOS ANTEOJOS, PENDEJA!

N Chica:...Oh

Marionette: PREPÁRENCE PARA MORIR!

Bonbon:...NO HICIMOS A BRAD Y VINNY BESARSE?!

Kelly: NOOOOOO! DX

Stacy: Cjau vidah

Chicadele: Pa' ke bibir

Cherry: Vale verdura la vida :'(

Carol: Yo que estaba dibujando la OTP ;-;

Mangle: Me corto los cables con gomitas

Chicadele: Me drogo con chocolate qnq

Carl: :| Mi hermana se lanzó por la ventana... acaba de volver por el celu... se tiró de nuevo

 _Glenda ha enviado un audio al grupo_

 _Glenda: NO VALE LA VENA VIVIR SIN LA OTP! /3 -_

 _*Ruido de algo chocar contra el suelo*_

Puppet:... Ella sabe que ya está muerta, no?

Marionette: Oigan, enserio chicas, las fujoshis ya asustan. Ustedes son el temor por lo que los chicos no aceptan cuando son gays, o en el peor de los casos, no lo son y ni pueden abrazar a un hermano sin que molesten ¿Tan importante es el yaoi para ustedes?

Cherry: No lo había visto de ese modo

Carol: Siento el kokoro pesado...

Bonbon: Que es este sentimiento?!

Puppet: MI ALMA!

Marionette: Entonces van a dejar el yaoi! Genial!

N Chica:...

Carl:...

Carol:...

Cherry:...

Mangle:...

Bonbon:...

Chica:...

Marionette: ¡¿ESTÁN DUDANDO?!

 _Las chicas han enviado un audio_

 _Nightmares Ladies: JAJAJAJAJA! DEJAR EL YAOI?! JAJAJAJA NO JODAH! JAJAJAJA_

 _Toys y Olds Ladies: AIRE PLS! JAJAJAJAJAJA! ME MEO! POR DIOS! JAJAJAJA_

 _Phantoms Ladies: ME TENTÉ! BASTA! NOOO! JAJAJAJAJAJA! DEJAR EL YAOI! QUE BUENA BROMA!_

Marionette: no puedo creer que se pongan así por esto... ¡¿Que le ven de lindo a dos hombres besándose o dandose contra el muro?!

Chica: No lo se, por qué te gustan los chicos y contra el muro?

Marionette:... ahhhh

Mangle: 7u7

Chicadele: 7u7

Cherry: 7u7

Carol: 7u7

Marionette:... E-eso no les importa

Mangle: 7w7 Vamos, dinos. Se siente bien?~

Marionette: Guat...

N Mangle: Te encanta cuando te embisten con fuerza~

Carl: Adoras sentir ese calor consumiendote~ Esas mordidas~

Cherry: Te fascina ser el dominado, pides por más placer y hasta ruegas~ Te exita ser el de abajo~

Carol: Te gusta ser la zorrita del oso, cierto?~

Marionette:...

 _Marionette ha dejado el grupo_

 _Chica agregó a Marionette al grupo_

 _Marionette ha dejado el grupo_

 _Chicadele agregó a Marionette al grupo_

 _Marionette ha dejado el grupo_

 _Chica agregó a Marionette al grupo_

Marionette: ;-; Déjenme ir, ustedes no son cheveres

Mangle: No acabamos contigo aun c:

Marionette: Q-que quieren?

Bonbon: Bueno... como nos quedamos sin nuestro Branny por tu culpa... vas a recompensarnos

Marionette:... No gastaré mi dinero en sus mangas yaoi

Margaret: Descuida, no queremos mangas...

Marionette:...

Mangle: Atrévete a dejar el grupo... Si sabes lo que te conviene no lo hagas

 _Marionette ha dejado el grupo_

Puppet: Listo Papu c: Valiste verga

 **Fuera de Whatsapp~**

-¡GOLDIE! ¡ME MUDO A LA HAMBURGUESERÍA DE CANDY'S! ¡NO ME EXTRAÑES!

-...¿Qué?

 **En Whatsapp~**

 _Mangle ha agregado a Marionette al grupo_

Bonbon: Te lo advertimos...

Marionette: Q_Q no me dañen, soy muy uke para ser dañado

Carol: Esperamos que te gusten los trajes provocativos...

Puppet: Porque vamos a ponerte uno bastante revelador

Cherry: No es solo eso... será toda la semana que te encontremos

Chicadele: Prepara la vaselina y la silla de ruedas

Bonbon: Las vas a necesitar

Marionette: N-NO SABEN DONDE ESTOY!

Puppet: Si sabemos c: tenemos rodeada la Prize corner

Marionette: ESPEREN NO!

 _Marionette se ha desconectado_

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Marionette terminó en silla de ruedas por meses, el fin :D (?)**

 **sdjnsakds Ok, aprovecho para avisarles que mi cable del teléfono se rompió debido a una tormenta en mi zona. Por ende no tengo wi-fi hasta que se arregle... KILL ME PLZ. Tendrán que esperar, mis amores. Pero espero que sea rápido, porque las clases empezarán para mí el 14 y no quiero... me deprime pensar en ello y quiero tener todo subido cuanto antes para no preocuparme tanto. Ya saben, dibujos pendientes, fics pendientes, videos... es mucho. 3 Meses no fueron lo suficiente al parecer. Pero bueno, veré como lo hago ¿Sí? Después de todo, necesito estudiar mucho esos 9 meses para que me vaya bien y tenga 3 meses libres para darles a ustedes todo el amors que pueda! Aunque no significa que no se los dé de vez en cuando cada finde semana libre 7v7 ¡Eso quería avisar! ¡Los amo!**

 **Dulce-Chan**


End file.
